


Thieves Cant

by exhibits_no_restraint



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Barry's perspective, F/M, Spoilers for Episode: e051-057 The Suffering Game Parts 1-7, balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibits_no_restraint/pseuds/exhibits_no_restraint
Summary: A look at Barry's experience in Wonderland





	Thieves Cant

Lup is the one who taught Barry thieves cant.

So when he sees Magnus, outfitted in a new rouge-like quickness and a lockpick set, he remembers. He remembers Lup, carefully using her corporeal hands to shape his. and for a flash of a second, he swears he can feel her warmth.

But Lup is gone, and he even if she weren't, he's a litch. He hadn't felt anything in so long. He can't feel Magnus' hand as he carefully but insistently signs "silence" into his palm. He can't feel the tears that would be welling in his eyes if he had his body. He _can_ feel the longing of being so close to his friends, to his family, and knowing that they don't know or trust him. So close, but so, so far away.

Barry gives himself a moment to remember. He looks at Taako and remembers being taught how to swim, the warmth of the sun warming his soft stomach as he first manages to float, Taako's hand gently supporting his head and back as he gets his bearings. But as he looks at this man ("Not a man, an elf," he hears Taako's voice in his head correct him), he can't help but remember his sister. Lup. He remembers her. He remembers holding in his arms and he remembers that's she's gone, and for a second the grief threatens to overwhelm him.

But he steadies himself. He'll get the boys to the bureau, he'll get them inoculated, and they'll remember him and Lup and Lucretia's betrayal and they'll find Lup and escape from the Hunger and try again next time. They'll all be home again.

So he focuses on his task, helping the boys through their suffering while wading through his own. At least enough to keep them alive so he can get them out of here and enact his plan.

He has to. For Lup.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little snippet but what's the point of writing something heartbreaking if I'm not going to foist that on all of you right?  
> As always, feedback and comments appreciated.


End file.
